


Good Morning, Sunshine

by Orange_Coyote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, grumpy yet adorable steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote
Summary: Sometimes Tony is more of a morning person than people give him credit for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Biggest thanks to everyone in charge of running this event!  
> A special thanks to profoundfangirl for being the absolute best and cheering my fills. The real MVP <3  
> Inspired by the prompts: "You're both idiots", Tony and his coffee, Steve is grumpy in the morning

Tony stood from his stool in his workshop, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a satisfied groan as his back popped. "I think it's time for a break, J. Where's my caffeine fix?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to go to the kitchen. You finished what was left in your suite."

"Already?" He shouldn't be surprised. He _had_ pulled a few all-nighters over the past week. "Put in a new order for the good stuff. For now I'll make due with what Barton considers coffee."

Tony made his way to the kitchen on the common floor, blinking against the sudden change of lighting. Usually JARVIS would lower the brightness, but since nothing happened Tony assumed someone else already occupied the kitchen. His hypothesis was proven correct when he turned the corner and spotted Steve sitting at the counter and rubbing at his eyes.

"Hey there, Capsicle. Long day?"

Steve grunted in response.

"Okay then. Want some coffee?"

"I don't ever want to lift my head from this counter," the supersoldier grumbled.

Tony couldn't help but smile fondly as Steve allow his forehead to thump against the glazed marble surface. "If you don't want to be up, what are you doing awake?"

"You know the serum makes a lie in nearly impossible," Steve muttered. "I hate it some days but there's nothing I can do."

"What would the country say if they knew their captain was secretly Grumpy in disguise?"

"I really couldn't care less at this moment in time."

Tony took his mug of freshly brewed coffee in hand, walking over to bump Steve's shoulder gently. The man grumbled under his breath but didn't move away. "You're adorable in the mornings, you know that?"

Steve lifted his head from the counter and Tony finally got to look into Steve's beautiful blue eyes. "I'm glad you think so." He reached out with one arm and snagged Tony by the waist, bringing him close enough to burrow his face against the worn cotton of Tony's t-shirt. "You're stuck with me."

Tony ran the fingers of his free hand across the top of Steve's hair, then let the strands slide between thumb and forefinger. "Sounds like a plan," he replied, smiling when Steve nearly purred the moment Tony scratched gently against his scalp. "Can't think of a better person to be stuck with, if I'm being honest."

A cabinet slammed shut across the room, jerking Tony's attention from the warm, pliant supersoldier currently leaning against him. His eyes landed on a ruffled looking Clint, the man half asleep but completely unrepentant.

"You're both idiots," he slurred tiredly, pointing first to Steve and then to Tony. "But I'm glad you finally got your heads out of your asses."

Steve blindly threw a stray spoon in the archer's direction. Clint caught it with a roll of his eyes. "How's about you just stick to throwing your shield, eh Cap?"

Tony laughed and pressed a kiss to the crown of Steve's head. He wouldn't trade his grumpy boyfriend -- or his ridiculous teammates -- for all the money in the world.


End file.
